com2usmagictreefandomcom-20200213-history
Atreyu's Guide
A guide for noobs written by a noob. Basic Mechanics Coins & Experience Pretty simple. Doing things around your village will give you a certian amount of exp and coins. (Link to best ways to level up that I may or may not add) Quests & Events Also pretty simple. As you level up you'll unlock quests that give you coins exp and an item for completing it. They work in small chains and each level will mean about 4 or 5 new quests to do. Events are slightly different and there are two types. Quest Events that give you a special quest chain related to a new feature in the game. They're temporary and are there to introduce you to the newest feature in the game. Game Events that are usually much larger in scale. Like collect the tree bingo or a mission to collect treasure. Planting Trees Trees arent really that useful compred to crops. When their timer reaches the end their fruit can be picked. Unlike crops you can harvest trees four times before they die and need to be raplaced. The only useful tree is the cherry tree because it is used in some recipies. (Add link to tree recipies) Normal and Organic Trees Normal trees will only give you half the amount of gold and exp that the organic version will but they will never die. Planting Crops Crops are your main source of money and exp. You plant them and after their timer reaches the end you're able to harvest them a single time before they disappear. What to plant really depends on what you have time for. I reccoment planting either Eggplants or Potatoes. They both have twelve hour timers so you can check the game twice a day to get on and harvest them. Kholrabis are the last crop you unlock. They offer the best exp and money per day but they have a 2 hour time and that basically means checking them a lot of times during the day. Normal and Organic Crops Just like trees normal crops will only give you half the amount of gold and exp that the organic version will but they will never die. Getting "Magic" Trees One of you main goals of the game. Getting trees that won't die after you harvest them four times. There are two different types of trees you can get. One type can only be made using a specific reciple. The other type is gotten by doing a sort of gamble. Recipe Trees Red Tree - Plum Seed, Apple Seed, Pomegranate Seed Yellow Tree - Grapefruit Seed, Mango Seed, Pear Seed Tropical Tree - Banana Seed, Coconut Seed, Pear Seed Sunflower - Sun Seed, Flower Seed, Lovey Seed Sweets Tree - Jelly Seed, Ice Cream Seed, Lollipop Seed Heart Tree - Lovey Seed, Lollipop Seed, Pink Star Seed Random Trees Mixing an A class seed with two B class seeds will trigger a random tree spin. Random Tips? Animals Animals show up when you clear obstacles and when you feed your animals on your farm. *If you don't kill them you can't edit the 5x5 space they control in any way. Crops *Do the corners of your crops first so the wild boar that shows up blocks less crops. Then before killing it do the other crops so you wont end up getting a second one before you finish all of them. *The increased money effect of the Avari Costume applys to the collections you turn in also. So turn them in while wearing it or to get alot more money from them too. Trees *If an organic tree dies and you clear the dead fruit it'll only clear that season of fruits. *All the normal tree seeds except the first 6 and the Cherry Tree are useless. *The easiest way to get seeds for Random Spins in to do Red Trees and Tropical Trees. A list of slightly stupid questions. "What do I do first?" Starting out as a new player is pretty easy. You'll be guided by the quests until you reach like level 25. By then you should have a pretty good understanding of the game. "How do I make and keep good friends?" *Help five of the same trees or crops. *Don't ask for too much at once if you need help. *Pay attention to their signs. The do not help ones are important. *If you make a mistake during your help, send the player a message. *If they're not helping you don't send them a message about it, delete them. *If you notice someones 2 day trees are always ready to be harvested when you visit, delete them.